Twilight
by Aoki Green
Summary: There are three things I am absolutely sure of. 1, Uruha is a vampire. 2, there is a part of him that thirsts for my blood. And 3, I am unconditionally in love with him.  GazettE, Uruha x Aoi! Twilight based
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story ^-^ I've recently gotten back into Twilight and after reading a vampire fanfic about the gazette, the idea sort of just came to me. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or the Gazette. They are property of their respective owners. **

Preface

I'd never given much thought as to how I would die, though I've had many reasons to in the past few months. But even if I had thought about it, I would never have imagined it to end like this.

I stared fearfully across the darkened room, into the dark red eyes of the hunter. He stared back, a small smirk on his face. Surely this would be a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I love so much. Noble, even. This ought to count for something.

I knew that if I would have just stayed in Seoul and never gone Asahikawa, I wouldn't be in this situation. But as scared as I may be, I couldn't make myself regret my decision to go live with my dad. When life gives you a dream so beyond your expectations, it's hard to grieve when it finally comes to an end.

The hunter's smirk widened as he glided across the room in my direction, dead set on killing me.

"Get away from Aoi!"

He froze in mid stride and turned into the direction of the shout. "Well, well. Looks like you're little boyfriend showed up after all."


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GazettE, Twilight Saga, or any other band that appears in this story. They are property of their respective owners.  
>Enjoy~<strong>

Chapter one

My mother drove towards the airport in silence. I could tell she wasn't too thrilled about my leaving, and to be honest neither was I. I had lived in Seoul most of my life, and enjoyed my time here. The only reason I could think of that was good about leaving would be the avoidance of my mandatory military service I would have had to do had I stayed for a few more years.

In Hokkaido, the most northern island of Japan, a small town called Asahikawa exists under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. Snow in the winter time. I think out of all the times I've been there I can only remember four sunny days. It was from this dark and gloomy town my mother escaped with me when I was about two I think. It was also the place I was forced to spend every summer up until two years ago. When I turned fourteen I finally put my foot down and for the past three summers my dad, Hideyoshi, vacationed with me in Taiwan for a few weeks instead.

Asahikawa was now where I was sending myself to for the next few years at least. Something I really don't want to do. I hate it there. I loved Seoul.

"Aoi, you know you don't have to do this," my mom said to me before I boarded the plane. I felt a pang of sadness, and some worry as I stared at her sad eyes. How could I leave my loving, childish, slightly flighty mother to basically fend for herself? I mean she had Hae-won now. He would make sure the bills were paid and there was food in the house. She would have him to call when she somehow got lost for the umpteenth time. But still….I was worried.

"I _want _to go mom," I lied through my teeth. I've always been kind of a good liar, so it sounded convincing enough.

"Alright….tell your father I said hello."

"Sure thing."

"Make sure you call me when you land. And after your settled and to tell me how things are going. And if you need anything- or want to come home- I'm just a phone call away. You-"

"Mom! I'll be fine. Living with dad's going to be great. Don't worry," I said hugging her. "I love you, but I have to go before the plane leaves without me." She held me tightly for a few more moments before letting go. I boarded the plane and she was gone.

The plane ride to Japan was pretty long, I'm not sure exactly how long. I slept most of the time. But it didn't bother me. I was okay with flying. It was the two hours in the car with Hideyoshi that I was dreading. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and all. It's just that…..things are awkward between us. Neither one of us likes to talk, and we don't really understand each other. We're almost completely opposite. Except for the no talking thing and unnatural clumsiness. He had seemed pretty happy about my wanting to move in with him, though a little confused because he knew that, like my mother, I hated his hometown. But he was glad to have me nevertheless.

When I arrived in whatever city the airport is in it was raining….and Hideyoshi was late. I knew I should have worn a jacket. But silly me had just worn a t-shirt and some jeans. I must have been standing there for at least an hour before he pulled up in his new shiny black car. Someone got a promotion at work. He jumped out of the car and rushed over to me with an umbrella. Yeah….that was going to help now. I'm already soaked. "Aoi! It's good to see you," he said smiling, not bothering to hug me. Not that I blame him, I wouldn't hug me either, not with how expensive his suit looks. "Well, you go on and get in the car. I'll get your bags." I nodded silently and headed over, getting in slowly. The car was just as fancy on the inside as it was on the outside. Yup, definitely a promotion.

A few minutes later he was back in the car and we were off. It was silent until he made an attempt to start a conversation. "You haven't changed much. How's Myung-hee."

"Mom's fine. Good to see you too Hi- dad." I corrected myself quickly. I wasn't aloud to say Hideyoshi to his face.

"I hope you like your room. I re-did it for you." It took me a minute to form a response. I wasn't quite sure if him re-doing my room was a good thing or a bad thing. But at least it wouldn't be the yellows, greens, and blues of my nursery it was the last time I was there. "Umm…thanks. I can't wait to see it." I hope it's not too bad….

After that I guess he gave up. Neither one of us was really in the conversating mood. After another hour in the car we finally pulled up in front of the house. It was the same three bedroom house had bought with my mom in the early days of their marriage…..those were the only days they had really….early ones. It only took one trip to get all my bags upstairs. I really didn't have much. Most of my other clothes were not cold resistant enough for Asahikawa, I should probably go shopping sometime. My room wasn't too bad. Red walls, black ceiling, black furniture, a bed, and a desk. Okay, so maybe he does get me a little bit.

There were two bathrooms in the house, so no sharing with Hideyoshi. Which I was glad about.

One good thing about my dad though, was that he knew I didn't like it when people hovered. Something mom didn't seem to understand. I was glad for the solitude so I wouldn't have to look happy and smile all the time. A few hours later after I had completely settled in and dried off, I collapsed on my bed. Might as well get some sleep for school tomorrow…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asahikawa High School as a whopping total of three hundred and fifty kids, including me. I had never been to an actual school. Mom had insisted on home schooling. They probably all knew each other and formed their friend groups. I would be the new kid who didn't fit in anywhere.

Thankfully this school, unlike the other schools in Japan, didn't have a uniform. So I threw on my normal skinny jeans and t-shirt, and pulled the super junior hoodie I made over it. By the time I got downstairs Hideyoshi was already working at his computer. I guess he was able to work from home now. "Morning…" I mumbled making my way to the door. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "No, I'm not that hungry." My stomach was in knots, if I ate anything it would probably end up on the floor. Or the person unfortunate enough to be standing next to me.

"hmm, alright then. Have a good day at school." I nodded and left, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I knew it was kind of early to be leaving, but I had to walk there and it would probably take me a while to actually remember where it is.

It was raining. Shocker. By the time I got to school I was wet and cold, but at least I wasn't completely soaked like last night. I hunted around for the main office another ten minutes before finding it. The room was insanely warm, which felt nice compared to outside. The secretary sat the desk typing away at her computer, a look on concentration on her face. I stood there for a few more minutes before coughing to get her attention. She glanced up. "Yes, how many I help you?"

'I'm….Shiroyama Yuu." God my accent was terrible. Well, I had been living in Korea and speaking Korean. Of course my Japanese would be rusty.

"Oh! You're Shiroyama-san's son. I have your schedule right here." Oh the joys of having a well known dad, everyone knows you before you know them. She shuffled through some papers before handing one to me. "Here ya go, have a nice day dear," she said with a smile. I smiled as convincingly as I could back at her before leaving. Glancing down at the paper I realized all of the subjects were taught in different buildings. Where these buildings were I had no freaking idea. Guess I should start looking before the bell rings.

I finally made it to my English class, ten minutes late. The teacher introduced me to the class, but I doubt he needed to. They probably already knew I was coming. I took the empty seat in the back of the classroom, the easiest place to go unnoticed. I always hated this class. I wasn't good at it. I had enough trouble speaking two languages, why should I add a third?

When the bell finally rang I jumped up and headed to the door, only to be stopped by a voice form behind. "You're Shiroyama Yuu, right?" he asked. "Aoi," I corrected. Everyone around me turned to look. The hell? All I said was one word. "What's your next class?"

"Umm…" I had to check my schedule. "Government with Kurakawa. Building 6." "Oh, I'm heading in that direction. I could show you the way." Definitely the overly helpful type. I could tell. "Thanks.." I said slowly, following him in the direction he walked. "No prob. I'm Toshi by the way." We got our jackets and headed out into the rain.

"So, it's way different here than Seoul, isn't it?' he asked. The heck? Did everyone know my business around her?

"Yeah, very different."

"What's it like there?"

"Busy, noisy, doesn't rain as much."

"Wow, sounds cool."

"Mhmm."

We walked around the cafeteria to the building behind it. Toshi walked me right up to the door, completely unnecessary, but I didn't complain. "Well, good luck," he said as I went to go inside. "Maybe we'll have classes together," he commented hopefully.

I smiled slightly and went in.

The rest of the morning passes by uneventfully. My Japanese lit teacher was the only one who made me get up in front of the class and speak. I could already tell we wouldn't get along. I stuttered, blushed, and nearly tripped over my own feet as I headed to my seat. Definitely not liking him at the moment. One girl, I think her name's Miko, sat next to me in Algebra II. She walked with me to the cafeteria at lunch time. She was tiny, more than several inches shorter than I was. We sat at the end of a table full of kids, who all seemed to want to talk to me. Even Toshi from English was there. He waved to me from the other end.

It was there, trying to make conversation with these people that I saw them for the first time.

They sat in the corner of the lunchroom at a table by themselves. There were five of them. They weren't talking, or eating. Though they all had a tray of food sitting in front of them. They weren't gawking at me like the rest of the students. I guess they didn't care who I was, which I was grateful for. Constantly be recognized as Shiroyama Yuu, Shiroyama-san's son was annoying.

The group didn't resemble each other at all. All five were boys. The first one was slightly more built than the rest, muscular but not too gross, with dark hair. The one sitting next to him was taller, leaner, but built. He had blonde hair a weird strap across his nose. The third sat across from him. He was more boyish looking yet feminine at the same time with this blondish brownish hair color going on. He looked younger than the others who all looked like they could be in college. The other two sat more at the end, flipping through some magazine. The taller one hag long-ish brown hair and looked like her could be on the cover of a fashion magazine. I mean, he was, for lack of better words, gorgeous. I'm sure even the girls were jealous of him. The fifth and final boy, definitely the smallest, had short black hair streaked with red, thin to the extreme, with small features.

But even though they were all so different, I couldn't help but notice how similar they were. They were all pale, like anemic pale. They all had heavy circles under their eyes, like they haven't slept in days. Their eyes were extremely dark, darker than I have ever seen. But that's not why I couldn't look away. I stared at the because they were all inhumanly beautiful. They were the type of people you normally wouldn't see anywhere except for on an edited picture in the magazines or on TV. It was hard to decide which was the most beautiful.

After a few more moments of staring I decided I had to know who they were. "Who are _they_," I asked tilting my head in their direction. Miko blinked and looked over in the direction I was glancing at. "oh, them? They're the Camuis." Just as Miko looked up, the more boyish looking one, as though reading her thoughts, looked up in our direction. He looked at her for a second then his gaze locked on mine. But he looked away quickly. Embarrassed I looked down at the table. Miko giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table as well.

"The one who just looked over here was Camui Uruha. The boy with the dark hair is Camui Tora, the blonde with the nose strap is Suzuki Reita. The other two at the end are Saga and Ruki. Saga is Reita's twin and Ruki is a Camui too. They all live together with Dr. Camui and his husband." I looked back over at the boy. His mouth was moving quickly, lips barely opening. But I had a feeling he was speaking quietly to them all. Their names were all strange and unpopular. Probably too old for any of our generation to have even heard off. But maybe it was one of those small town things? They were trying to keep the tradition or something.

"They are….very nice looking," I said.

"Yes!" another girl, Jyou I think it was, answered. "But they're all together! Tora and Saga, and Reita and Ruki. Uruha's the only one whose single." She seemed kind of disgusted by this. I had to admit even in Seoul this would cause a lot of gossip. "They don't look like siblings…" "Oh, they're not siblings. Three are adopted. Reita and Saga are foster kids." "oh.." For the rest of lunch I didn't talk, just threw occasional glances over at their table. A few times the boy, Uruha, caught my gaze and I blushed and looked down. I swear each time he caught me I saw a hint of an amused smile on his face. He was probably laughing at me with his family. The bell rang, finally, and I slowly made my way to biology. And I was proud to say I was actually on time for the first time that day. As I walked up the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher I noticed Camui Uruha was in his class. His oddly dyed hair was easy to spot in a sea of black-haired children. His eyes met mine for a brief second, his gaze filled with hostility and fury, before he tore his eyes away and looked out the window.

The teacher didn't bother to look up as I stood at the desk, just handed me the worksheet and said to sit in the empty seat. Of course the only empty seat in the room just happened to be by Uruha. Looks like I had no choice but the sit by him. I kept my eyes down as I went to take my seat. I tried not to look at him, in fear of upsetting him further. Even though I had no idea what I had even done in the first place….well….besides stare at him in the cafeteria.

The longer we sat there the farther he tried to get from me. By the end of the hour he was as close to the edge of his seat as he could get, and I felt hurt. Was there something wrong with me? I sighed and laid my head on my arms. Some day this ended up being...


End file.
